Cuento de Hadas
by Ch3l
Summary: Naruto lleva dos semanas lejos de Sasuke, y todo por responder una pregunta como no debía. ¿Podra arreglar las cosas entre ellos antes de que Gaara se interponga?::::SasuNaru.Yaoi.Lemon.One-shot::::


**Bueno pues he aquí otra historia mía después de taaaaaanto tiempo ¬¬...ettoo...aqui esta escrito mi primer lemon y no sé cómo quedo ^^U..así que los amare eternamente si me dejan un RR y me ayudan a ver qué tan bien, mal o pésimo me quedo **

**Disclaimer: Ch3Ch3l SI, SI, SI, SI!!!! NARUTO AL FIN ME PERTENECE!!!!!!!!! Kishimoto: Ch3l deja de soñar despierta ¬¬ ellos aun me pertenecen **

**Advertencia: Es una historia YAOI. Lo deletreo Y-A-O-I. Una historia que contiene amor entre 2 CHICOS. Sí, leiste bien CHI-COS. U hombres como entiendan mejor. Si no te gusta dale volver arriba en la flechita. **

**Ahora avisos para que entiendan mejor: esta historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Naruto y he aquí el como diferenciar cada dialogo w**

**-bla bla bla- habla personaje**

**-**_bla bla bla bl- Kyuubi (cursiva)_

_-_bla bla bla- POV Naruto

**XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX**

**Cuento de Hadas**

Todos creen que en cada cuento de hadas hay un final feliz. Pero yo aprendí que eso no siempre es verdad. Lo aprendí de la peor manera posible, perdiendo a la persona a quien más amo-ttebayo.

—

**-Porque tan callado Naruto?-** pregunta Sakura-ya saben quién es, mi amiga de cabello rosa y ojos color esmeralda de la que creí estar enamorado toda mi infancia-pero no alzo la vista del plato- **No has dicho nada desde que llegamos al Ichiraku-**

**-¿Acaso te ocurre algo?-** niego con la cabeza, realmente no quiero hablar de eso

**-Tiene que ver con Sasuke verdad?-** siento un dolor punzante en el estomago al escuchar su nombre y recordar lo que sucedió -**No los he visto juntos últimamente**-

Vaya se ha dado cuenta, suspiro y trato de poner mi mejor sonrisa -No es nada Sakura-chan, es solo que estoy un poco cansado-

-**Sabes que no te creo por cómo te ves, pero bueno si no quieres decirme ahora, puedes hablar conmigo cuando quieras**- sé que no me cree, todos dicen que mi alma es un libro abierto, vaya que momento para que pase esto-ttebayo-**sabes que para esos somos amigos**

-**Arigato Sakura-chan**- alzo la vista y me veo reflejado en sus orbes, le sonrió y agradezco que no presione más el tema, y en vez de eso comenzamos a platicar de las misiones, desde que somos Jounin nos tocan misiones separadas, y muy pocas veces estamos en el mismo equipo. Los únicos Anbu de entre nosotros son Neji, Shino y Sasuke.

-**Vaya mira qué hora es, tengo que regresar a casa, mañana salgo a una misión**- me dice rápidamente al ver la hora y ambos nos vamos. Me ofrezco acompañarla a su casa y seguimos platicando. Cuando la deje en casa y regrese a la mía, no pude evitar sentirme solo. La habitación del departamento estaba en obscuridad total, y vi que toda la ropa estaba tirada encima del sofá y que sobre la mesa hay platos y botes de ramen vacios por todas partes, me quito las sandalias y voy hacia el baño, donde me mire en el espejo.

-**Vaya, Sakura tiene razón-ttebayo**- digo al aire mientras observo mi reflejo en el espejo. Mis ojos azules han perdido su brillo y tengo unas ojeras enormes debe ser por la falta de sueño, y mi cabello sigue siendo rubio, pero no esta tan alborotado como siempre y mi piel bronceada se ve pálida por falta de la vitamina no se que qué tiene el sol. -**me veo fatal**-

Desde hace dos semanas no he salido mucho de mi casa, oba-chan ni siquiera me ha asignado misiones. Y sospecho que lo hace a propósito. Ella sabe de mi distanciamiento con Sasuke, solo necesito verme para saberlo, ja, condenada vieja, ojala así estuviera de entrometida en la vida de los demás y no solo en la mía.

Pero no!!!!, siempre ha de querer molestarme, lo único que le falta es asignarme algún equipo de gennins....que pensándolo bien ahora no estaría mal....tendría algo en que ocupar mi mente.

Mientras tanto, quiero tomar una ducha, haber si el agua se lleva esta frustración mía, y me deja dormir mas tranquilamente.

Y todo por una maldita respuesta.

Una maldita respuesta es la que me hace sentirme así.

Termino de ducharme y voy a la cocina para ver si aun existe algo comestible en esta casa, acabo de regresar del Ichiraku y ya tengo hambre, que irónico. Pero ahora que lo pienso casi no probé bocado. Reviso cada puerta y cajón de la despensa para encontrar lo mismo en cualquier lugar. Únicamente polvo. Creo que no cenare nada, tengo demasiada flojera como para salir a la tienda y comprar ramen instantáneo y luego tener que esperar esos angustiosos 3 minutos de coccion, ya mañana iré a la tienda.

Regreso a mi habitación, que está igual o en peor estado que la sala, tendré que comenzar a limpiar la casa, aunque que caso tiene, nadie va a venir, ni se va a quedar a dormir como antes. Al menos no por ahora-ttebayo.

Me acuesto y veo el techo blanco, no se ni cuanto tiempo lo estuve observando sumido en mis pensamientos hasta que me quede dormido. Desperté cuando el sol entro por la ventana, olvide cerrarla anoche, que tonto soy, la única noche que consigo medio dormir y me despierta la luz. Será mejor levantarme e ir a comprar la despensa.

Me baño, otra vez, me visto con unos pantalones naranjas y una polera negra, lo único limpio en casa, y salgo de casa sin siquiera ponerme la bandana, ¿para que?, solo voy a la tienda.

Mientras camino me topo con Sakura e Ino -también la conocen, la amiga rubia de Sakura que también estaba obsesionada con…él…desde jovencitas- que van cuchicheando, pero en cuanto me ven se quedan calladas, se miran confusas y tratan de llevarme a donde van ellas, vaya como son la mujeres de confusas para mi-ttebayo

**-Anda Naruto-kun acompáñanos a...a..a**.-que raro Ino esta titubeando

**-comprar la despensa!!!-** me dice Sakura jalando de mi brazo

**-Demo Sakura-chan, la tienda al final de la calle esta mas cerca-ttebayo**-

**-jejeje cierto**- ambas miran atrás y trato de alzar la vista para ver sobre sus hombros pero ambas me toman de los brazos nerviosas y me dan vuelta **-pero vayamos a la otra**- comienzan a jalarme

-**Demo Sakura-chan**- me suelto del agarre de ambas y comienzo a dar vuelta -**yo quiero ir a**..- ni siquiera termine de hablar, escuche un suspiro de resignación por parte de las chicas, pero no les puse mas atención, mis ojos se clavaron en quienes estaban mas adelante, a unos metros están Sasuke y Gaara, ambos caminando juntos. Siento que mi corazón da un vuelco enorme, ahora entiendo porque me querían alejar de ahí-ttebayo.

En nuestros años de gennin Gaara estaba loco por Sasuke, aunque no lo demostraba todos lo sabían, incluso yo. Además quien no iba a estar enamorado de Sasuke, media Konoha suspiraba por el Uchiha. Y es que su aspecto era para que cualquier persona a su lado perdiera cualquier autoestima que tuviera; sus ojos negros que podían cautivar a cualquiera, su cabello negro con destellos azules cuando la luz lo tocaba, con esa piel nívea que realzaba cada una de sus facciones y esa actitud indiferente hacia todos. Y claro no hay que olvidarse de Gaara, el chico más codiciado de toda Suna, como dicen las chicas, "su cabello rojo y sus ojos aguamarina hacen que se vea fiero" y eso atrae a muchas…y muchos. Aún y cuando le confesó a Sasuke lo que sentía, este hizo lo que siempre y no le prestó atención, paso de él como si de cualquier fan se tratara. Ni siquiera cuando Gaara fue nombrado Kazekage mostro interés.

¿Pero acaso eso habría cambiado de dos semanas para acá?

Me quede petrificado y solo sigo observando cómo se acercan, mi corazón late con una rapidez impresionante, siento como si se fuera a salir de mi pecho. Ambos pasan a mi lado sin dirigirme la palabra, únicamente una mirada; en la de Sasuke veo dolor, y en la de Gaara desaprobación. Pero se que en ese momento mi rostro no refleja ninguna emoción. En cuanto escucho que se aleja agacho la cabeza, y mi mirada queda escondida bajo mis flecos, escondiendo las lagrimas que se comienzan a acumular en mis ojos, las quito con mi mano. En ese momento todo a mi alrededor dejo de existir, en mi mente únicamente veo la mirada de Sasuke. Esa mirada que me mata el alma, esa que yo le había prometido jamás volvería a estar en él. Vaya que cumplo mis promesas.

-**Naruto-kun**- siento una mano sobre mi hombro y veo que es Ino quien me sonríe **-anda vayamos a la tienda-** asiento con la cabeza y camino con ellas hacia la tienda.

No preste atención en ningún momento, mi cuerpo estaba ahí, pero mi mente estaba perdida en algún otro lugar. Me di cuenta de donde estaba cuando vi a Ino y Sakura, ambas recogiendo y limpiando todo en mi departamento.

**-Sakura, Ino**- apenas hable me miraron **-no se molesten ya lo hago yo-ttebayo**- trate de mostrar una sonrisa, pero mas bien creo que me salió una mueca desfigurada

-**No es molestia Naruto, además no creo que seas capaz de hacerlo tú solo sin hacer que tu ropa blanca se ponga rosa-** que graciosa

**-Sakura tiene razón, los chicos no son muy conocidos por sus habilidades para lavar ropa Naruto**- ambas se ríen mientras pongo un puchero

-**Ya lo he hecho antes**- les digo con un puchero en el rostro

-**Hagamos un trato Naruto- **me dice Ino pícaramente, ahora si tengo miedo -**Nosotras limpiamos a cambio de que..-**

-**Nos** **digas lo que sucede entre tu y Sasuke**- Sakura termina por ella, dejándome en shock, eso si me lo esperaba-ttebayo

-**Ettoooo...suena tentador-ttebayo**- y como no va a sonar tentador si se están ofreciendo a recoger todo. Pero no sé si sea buena idea contarles todo** -Esta bien...pero no les voy a dar detalles-**

-**No importa algo es algo**- me dice Ino, ya he caído en la tentación, ahora mismo puedo ver un narutito diablo regocijándose de alegría

-**Hai, cuando menos uno de los dos al fin nos va a decir que sucede**- uno, de los dos? A que se refiere **-ya hemos tratado de hablar con Sasuke, pero como siempre no nos dice nada-** ya entiendo-ttebayo -**bueno cuéntanos**- en cuanto sepan me van a querer matar, pero mejor empiezo antes de que me maten por hacerlas limpiar y no decirles-ttebayo

**-Naruto BAAAAAAAKA**- lo sabía, apenas les he dicho y ya me están regañando

**-No puedo creer que únicamente le hayas dicho **_**Etto...no se**_**-** ni yo puedo creerlo Ino

-**Con razón esta tan enojado**!!!-

-**Y como no va a estarlo!!!-** ya no se ni quien me grita que-ttebayo!!! sabía que no debía decirles!!! Porque abrí mi bocota???!!!...a cierto, por el trato de la limpieza....juro que la próxima vez le hago caso al narutito en vestido blanco

**-Sakura, Ino..ya se que fue estúpido lo que dije-ttebayo**- eso es obvio

**-que te dijo despues de que dijiste eso??-**

**-Etto...no se no es una respuesta, me dijo que cuando tuviera las cosas claras fuera a hablar con él...y se marcho...ni siquiera trate de detenerlo**- bravo ahora me estoy deprimiendo

-.....- vaya al fin se han quedado calladas **-Naruto tienes que hablar con él y arreglar las cosas- **como si no supiera que debo hacer eso -**porque si no te apuras tu, Gaara se lo va a llevar- **como que Gaara se lo va a llevar??

**-A que te refieres Sakura???-**

**-Shhhhhh Sakura, recuerda lo que nos dijo la Godaime!!!-** pero que pasa??!!

**-Sakura onegai!!!-**

**-De todas maneras se va a enterar Ino, mejor aquí que en la oficina de la Hokage, no crees?- **

**-Tienes razón, pero yo me voy dile tú, no quiero estar presente durante su berrinche**- hay si como si lo hiciera siempre, oigo una risita burlona, pero no es de Sakura ni de Ino. -**veraz...como decirte esto...-**

**-Solo dímelo Sakura**- porque le cuesta decírmelo

-**Gaarahavenidoapedirunanbucomoescoltapersonalyquierequesasukelosea-** pero que..!!! o.k estoy seguro que si fuera dibujo animado tendría una cara de chiste y una gota gigante en la cabeza

**-solo capte Gaara, pedir y Sasuke, y espero que no sea lo que pienso, onegai, repítemelo más lento**- escucho uno de sus suspiros, hace años habría dado lo que fuera por ser yo la razón de ellos, pero a cómo cambian las cosas

-**Gaara ha venido a pedir un anbu como escolta personal**- y entonces que tiene que ver Sasuke en todo esto?? -**y quiere que Sasuke lo sea...por eso los has visto hoy en la mañana juntos, Sasuke es el escolta personal del Kazekage por el momento, y mañana por la mañana se va el Kazekage, Sasuke aun no ha dicho si acepta o no**- escucho la preocupación en su voz...

**-Arigato, Sakura-chan**- no espero que me diga nada y salgo del departamento, tengo que ver a Tsunade.

Apenas he llegado a la puerta de su oficina veo como Gaara sale de ahí

-**Naruto, que gusto verte**- hipócrita todavía tiene el descaro de hablarme como si nada pasara-ttebayo

**-Kazekage**-

**-Kazekage?, desde cuando tan formal entre nosotros**?- se ríe quedito, ok, esto es MUY raro, Gaara riendo, ni si quiera le respondo, en este momento como desearía tener el Sharingan, vaya que sería útil dejarlo en coma por muuuuuucho tiempo -**oh, ya entiendo...esto es por Sasuke**- y todavía lo dice como si pidiera la hora -**o me equivoco?-** me limito a soltar un `hn´, algo aprendido de Sasuke -**no deberías de molestarte-** y como no me voy a molestar si tratas de alejarlo de mí!!! -**todo esto es tu culpa**- justo lo que me faltaba, otro que me hiciera ver mi error **-yo solo estoy usando esto a mi favor, te estimo mucho, y sabes que eres un buen amigo, pero eso no me hará desperdiciar esta magnífica oportunidad, hasta pronto Naruto**- camina y escucho como sus pasos se oyen cada vez más lejos en el pasillo. Tomo el pomo de la puerta pero apenas empiezo a abrir la puerta cuando alguien más la abre jalándome con ella haciendo que vaya y choque contra quien abrió.

**-Hn, usuratonkachi**- KAMI ME ODIA-TTEBAYO!!!!! De entre todas las personas sobre las que podrías hacerme caer, tenías que poner a Sasuke. Me toma por los hombros y hace que recupere mi equilibrio sin apartar su mirada de la mía

**-Ya tomaste tu decisión Sasuke??**- escucho a Tsunade preguntar, sin embargo ni el ni yo perdemos el contacto visual

**-Si, y gano más de lo que pierdo**- y sin decirme nada me suelta y se marcha, esto está peor de lo que pensé, acaso ya decidió irse??

**-Ahora que quieres mocoso???-** ok, eso me saca de mi trance de colegiala enamorada, volteo a verla y como siempre está sentada detrás de sus escritorio con su cabello rubio recogido en dos coletas a la altura de sus hombros.

**-No dejes que Sasuke se vaya a Suna-**

**-Nani??-** creo que eso no se lo esperaba, puedo ver a sorpresa en sus ojos almendrados -**De que estas hablando?-**

**-Onegai, no dejes que se vaya-**

**-Veo que ya sabes....Naruto- **ese tono de voz...hace mucho no lo escuchaba...tan...maternal -**sabes que bien quisiera hacer eso-**

**-entonces porque no lo haces??!!-**

**-Porque no controlo la vida de Sasuke, yo no soy nadie para decirle que hacer y qué no hacer de ella-** suspira y yo cierro mis puños, ella tiene razón -**el Uchiha puede decidir si acepta o no, todo depende de él, además tu lo has visto, no me ha dado ninguna respuesta clara en estas dos semanas-** doy la vuelta y camino hacia la puerta pero no he ni salido completamente cuando Tsunade me vuelve a hablar -**Naruto, yo no soy nadie para él...pero tu si eres alguien**-

Regreso al departamento y arrastrando los pies llego a mi cuarto, me tumbo de panza en la cama, giro mi rostro y en la cómoda veo la única foto que tengo hay encima. Hay estamos él y yo, con sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y las mías sobre las de él, con su rostro en mi hombro y yo recargando mi espalda sobre su pecho, ambos con una sonrisa sincera. Hace 3 años tomamos esa foto, ambos teníamos 17, y cumplimos nuestro primer año de novios; después de que regresara de su "entrenamiento" con esa víbora rastrera para poder conseguir su "venganza". Y para que al final Itachi se muriera de alguna enfermedad, vaya rollo.....aunque, pienso que fue mejor así, de esa manera no tiene que cargar con la culpa de haber matado a su hermano, su único familiar con vida...vaya hasta parezco chica con todas estas cursilerias-ttebayo

_**-**__Jajaja, Naru-chan no solo pareces chica_- esto era lo que me faltaba, la cereza del pastel -_eres la____chica en esta relación__**-**_ trato de gruñir pero me sale mas bien como ronroneo...dios que patético -_a mi no me ronronees, eso hazlo con el Uchiha kukuku_**-**

**-Que quieres Kyuuby?? No ves que estoy tratando de pensar-ttebayo-**

-_No te esfuerces mucho_-

**-Urusai-**

-_Anda mocoso, que no he tenido diversión ni entretenimiento estos últimos días-_ ahora resulta que este también me va a estar fastidiando

**-y a mi que??-**

-_Princesa siento haber herido sus sentimientos jajajaja_- hasta se burla el muy cabronazo!!!

-**No me digas princesa, tu zorro de pacotilla-**

_-Pues eso pareces, porque no vas a su casa, tienen sexo y todos felices_-

**-no todo se arregla con sexo...y esto es más complicado-ttebayo-**

-_El sexo lo arregla todo mocoso, te lo digo por experiencia_- si como no_ -y que de complicado tiene ir a su casa decirle que tu también lo amas, le dices que sí y ya con eso tienen sexo toda la noche_-

**-si lo dices de esa manera, hasta suena vulgar**-

_-y dices que no eres la chica en esto_- y otra vez la mula al trigo

-**bueno y a ti en que te afecta que yo no este con él**-

-_que me molesta estar siendo observado__**-**_observado?? -_desde que el Uchiha se fue no hay un momento en el que no te este cuidando, si no es el afuera de tu ventana es una de sus malditas invocaciones_**- **ok ademas de ser un patético emo, soy un fracaso como ninja...no había notado nada de esto y creo que Kyuubi se ha dado cuenta por mi silencio–_no por favoooor!!!!, no me digas que no te habías dado cuenta!!!__**-**_

-**no**- ahora no me dejara vivir sin recordarme esto por siempre

_-vaya que eres un ninja bastante patético__**-**_y me lo restriega en la cara, pero ya que caso tiene. Decidí aceptarlo. Soy Uzumaki Naruto, un ninja fracasado-emo-patético-sin-novio- _pero ya hablando en serio__**-**_

-**como si tu supieras hablar en serio**- ya me esta hastiando, cual es su punto

-_Mira mocoso, bájale dos rayas que yo no fui el que dijo esa tontería de no se__**-**_ok ya entendí

-**gomen**-

_-mira que bonito te portas; ahora porque no has aceptado su propuesta?__**-**_

**-no se- **de saberlo no estaría en este predicamento-ttebayo

_-como no vas a saberlo?, que te dio miedo o que?__**-**_

**-miedo...no...pero...es que...y su clan?-**

_-que tiene que ver el clan en todo esto? El es el único Uchiha vivo que pisa este planeta, así que no hay clan que le recrimine esto__**-**_

**-Exacto...recuerdas el primer día con Kakashi? Uno de sus sueños es renacer su clan...y si yo estoy con él...no va a poder-**

_-Vaya, con que era eso__**-**_al fin me comprende _-si serás inútil__**-**_lo sabía, era demasiado pedir que me comprendiera -_no crees que de importarle mas su clan que tú, habría empezado desde un principio a buscar alguna mujerzuela, como tu amiga Sakura__**-**_

**-Ella no es ninguna mujerzuela-**

_-El chiste es que podría tener a cualquier mujer en su cama con tan solo mirarlas como te mira a ti; y sin embargo está contigo__**- **_vaya, eso tiene sentido...

-**creo que...y me arrepentiré de decir esto-ttebayo...tienes razón-** y esto tampoco me dejara olvidarlo

_-yo siempre la tengo, pero bueno, ya resolvimos el porqué de tu patético "no se", te toca a ti resolver lo demás_**-**

**-que demás?-**

_-ya sabes, tú yendo a su casa a tener sexo toda la noche__**-**_nada mas resoplo, no tienen caso gastar un poco de mi saliva en responderle -_JAJAJAJAJA nos vemos princesa tengo cosas más importantes que hacer_**- **Yatta!!! al fin se va-ttebayo!!!, ahora podre dormir tranquilamente y con algo de suerte podre asfixiarme con mi propio colchón. Pero para cómo va mi suerte hasta hoy, sé que eso no pasara, además de que ni siquiera tengo sueño.

**-Tsk, ahora por culpa de Kyuubi no puedo dormir-ttebayo!!!!-**

**-No culpes al zorro por tus dudas**- primero Kyuubi y ahora él, que acaso hoy es el día de "_Hagámosle la vida miserable a Naruto" _o que?

-**Que haces aquí Manda?-**

**-Lo mismo que todas las noches, venir a cuidar a cierto humano**- ja, Kyuubi se va a molestar otra vez- ** que por cierto no me deja dormir por sus problemas con la zorrita esa- **espero que Kyuubi no haya escuchado eso o va querer desmembrar a alguien. Y vaya a querer empezar conmigo. No gracias.

-**Y no puedes ir a hacerlo a otra parte?-**

**-Pues mira que no es mi decisión estar aquí en este tamaño- ** vaya no había visto que esta del tamaño de una boa chica-** es tan denigrante, por mi podría estar en otro lado, pero ya sabes cómo se pondría TU Sasukito si se entera que algo te pasa...oh espera...ya no es tuyo, lo había olvidado**- aun siendo una condenada vivora puedo ver como sonríe sarcásticamente, pero que bromitas tan malas se carga -**ahora cállate y déjame dormir-** si este cree que voy a hacer lo que me ordene esta pero mal-ttebayo, ahora mismo tengo que ir hablar con alguien

-**Pues duerme cómodo, que yo tengo que salir**- apenas escucho su siseo al verme pasar a su lado, ja si me quiere cuidar tendrá que alcanzarme.

Salto por los tejados acercándome cada vez más a mi destino, y por las luces encendidas veo que no se ha dormido.

Apenas he llegado a la puerta y ya está abriéndose.

**-Buenas noches Naruto-**

**- Hola Iruka, perdón por la hora- ** le muestro mi sonrisa mas sincera de disculpa y me rasco la nuca. Siempre funciona jeje.

**-Shimpai shinaide (no te procupes), anda pasa**- que bueno es poder contar con Iruka en cualquier momento**- y dime ya arreglaste las cosas con Sasuke?**- me pregunta con un tono de curiosidad

**-Ie- **

**-Es una pena, y creo que no soy el único en toda la aldea que opina lo mismo**- y que lo digas, el único feliz por todo esto es Gaara aunque no lo demuestre mucho-** se veían muy bien juntos, ahora dime porque no le has dicho que porque de tu no se?**- sip, el también sabe la verdad de este distanciamiento. Después de todo a quien mas podía decirle que mi novio em había abandonado y el porque

**-Es lo mismo que ha preguntado Kyyubi, aunque en diferentes palabras-ttebayo- **en MUY diferentes palabras.

**-Hontoni? (de verdad?)-**

**-Hai hoy por fin se ha dignado a dirigirme otra vez la palabra**- claro en 2 semanas no había dicho ni pio!!!!!

-**Y que te ha dicho? Te ayudo a aclarar tus dudas o como siempre te confundió más?**- una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, debe de estar recordando como yo los momentos en los que Kyyubi no hace mas que confundirme mas

-**aunque parezca imposible....me ayudo-ttebayo-**

**-oh, entonces que haces aquí?-**

**-¿quería preguntarte que debo hacer? Todo esto es tan complicado, de entre todas las personas a las que conoce, me lo pide a mí-**

**-Y porque te extraña eso? después de todo ya llevan 4 años juntos, no?-**

**-Demo...-**

**-Y siempre te ha demostrado cuanto te ama-**

**-Hai, shikashi...-**

**-Y regreso para estar contigo, o me equivoco?-**

**-No-**

**-Entonces por que te es tan difícil asimilar todo esto? Tan difícil te es aceptar que Sasuke te ama?-**

**-No es eso...es solo que...no entiendo como alguien como él puede llegar a alguien como yo-**

**-a que te refieres Naru?-**

**-Kyuubi ya me lo ha dicho, el podría tener a cualquier persona con tan solo dirigirles una mirada, eso hasta yo puedo verlo-ttebayo- **y es difícil pero debo aceptar la realidad- **pero aun asi, el quiere estar conmigo, porque?**

**-Ahhhhh, eso no te lo puedo responder yo, anda ve con él y pregúntale, o acaso no piensas pelear por él?-** sonrió, Iruka tiene razón, tengo que luchar por el, no en vano lo perseguí por tanto tiempo-ttebayo!!

-**Tienes razón, no puedo saber que pasa por su mente si no le pregunto-ttebayo, después de todo sigue siendo un Uchiha**- me rasco la nuca y veo como me sonríe, sin darme cuenta me ha llevado hasta la puerta

**-Anda corre-**

**-Arigato Iruka**- salgo corriendo en dirección al barrio Uchiha, espero que no sea demasiado tarde-ttebayo. mas le vale a ese teme que siga en casa.

Apenas llego y veo que algunas luces de su mansión están prendidas. Me acerco y toco a la puerta, aunque no parece que me haya escuchado entre tanto ruido que hace, será mejor que entre para que me vea y por fin hablemos. Forzando mi suerte, que no ha sido mucha hoy, trato de abrir la puerta y Voula!! Esta abierta, asi que aquí vamos-ttebayo.

La casa parece vacía, toda la planta baja está llena de cajas y no veo a Sasuke por ningún lado, a lo mejor esta en la planta alata. Con paso lento pero decidido subo las escaleras y al final del pasillo veo la luz encendida...si mal no recuerdo esa es la habitación de sus padres...¿que hace ahí?

-**Sasuke?-** mira que quería hablar fuerte y me ha salido mas como un susurro-**Sasuke estas ahí-ttebayo**?

No recibo respuesta, pero me acerca al cuarto y puedo ver que está sentado en la cama con la cabeza gacha y aquí también hay muchas cajas a su alrededor, en ese momento mi mente al fin entiende lo que todo esto significa, las cajas abajo y estas solo pueden significar una cosa, él...se quiere mudar!!!!!!!

No lo dejare, hare que se quede así tenga que encerrarlo en alguna mazmorra!!!. Ni siquiera le doy tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya estoy encima de él sacudiéndolo fuertemente con mis manos apresadas en su playera a la altura del pecho

-**NO TE PIENSO DEJAR IR!!!! ME OYES!!!!! ASI TENGA QUE AMARRARTE Y ENCERRARTE NO TE PERMITIRE QUE TE VAYAS!!!!!!!!-** veo que en su rostro hay una sonrisa picara y que me da a entender que tiene otros planes en mente

**(WARNING: AQUÍ EMPIEZA EL LEMON)**

-**Hn, Dobe, aunque no me quejo de esta posición siento que....-** mi cuerpo es jalado hacia la cama y no se como pero ahora soy yo quien esta recostado en la cama y el encima de mi**-...esta me gusta más-** trato de tocar su rostro con mis manos pero no las puedo mover, es cuando me doy cuenta de que mis manos están apresadas por las suyas encima de mi cabeza- **ahora en cuanto a lo de irme, mmmm no tenia planeado eso, pero a la parte de amarrar y encerrar estoy más que dispuesto a participar-** y esta vez veo bien su sonrisa, y es esa que me muestra cuando tiene alguna idea sucia en mente- **así que, te parece si empezamos a llevar tu idea a cabo?**

**-A que te..hmmmm-**ni siquiera espera a que le responda, me calla de esa manera que tanto me fascina, siento sus labios sobre los mios, primero haciendo una presión suave, el beso comienza siendo uno dulce pero pronto se transforma en uno mas fogoso, se que ambos sentimos este deseo de pertenecernos**-mmm...sa-suke..tenemos que..**- apenas puedo articular tantas palabras juntas, el deseo esta nublando todos mis sentidos, el deseo de tenerlo aquí tan cerca de mi después de tanto tiempo. Y claro Sasuke no ayuda mucho a evitarlo, con sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo por debajo de mi camisa, otorgando esas caricias que el sabe que me vuelven loco, hasta que de la nada siento como me la quita y veo que él ya tampoco tiene la suya haciendo contacto nuestras pieles-**ahhh**

**-pues habla na-ru-to-**ronronea seductoramente-**yo soy todo oídos...y más- **y sigue con esta tortuosa lentitud que me pone a mil, siento como su rostro se mueve hacia mi cuello dando suaves mordiscos, giro mi rostro para darle mas acceso y con eso toma mi lóbulo entre sus labios

-**No..te..-**su rostro desciende hacia mi pecho y escucho una risa ahogada entre mi piel y sus labios-**ahhh..que-quedate...ahhh-**

**-como ya te dije, no tenía pensado irme...pero dejemos eso para después, ahora solo concéntrate en esto-** apenas logro escuchar todo lo que me dice, el placer ya es mucho como para poner atención en algo mas, siento como sus labios se posan en mi pecho dando suaves besos que se dirigen a mis pezones, toma uno y su lengua comienza a jugar con él mientras sus manos sueltan mis muñecas y se encarga del otro. Está bien, he perdido cualquier signo de resistencia —no que hubiera existido mucho desde un principio— enredo mis dedos en su cabello y alzo su rostro, en su mirada veo lo mismo que se existe en la mía; lujuria y deseo; ambos queremos pertenecernos el uno al otro después de tanto tiempo separados, elevo su rostro y lo acerco a mis labios para unirnos en un beso, su lengua hace una presión suave como pidiendo permiso para entrar, ni siquiera me detengo a pensar abro mis labios para que explore a su gusto mi boca, mientras sus manos no se quedan quietas y comienzan a delinear mi cuerpo deteniéndose en mi abdomen para trazar la forma de mi sello, porque bien sabe que es un punto vulnerable en este tipo de "situaciones". Lo abrazo aprovechando para tocar cada centímetro de su piel expuesta, rodeo su cintura con mis piernas y escucho el gemido que le he provocado al hacer que nuestras erecciones se rocen entre sí a través de la ropa, comienza a mover sus caderas simulando una penetración-**ngh...ahhh...Sa-Sasuke..ahh-**siento como una de sus manos baja a mi pantalón y desabrocha el botón se levanta y me ve con esa sonrisa picara que tanto le conozco

**-tienes mucha ropa encima- **baja su rostro a la altura del cierre-** así que primero vamos a quitarte este horrible pantalón**- lo toma con sus dientes y comienza a bajarlo, para después con sus manos quitármelo arrojándolo a algún rincón de la habitación-**ahora, juguemos un poco con esto- ** señala el bulto que está formado en mi bóxer y pone su mano encima comenzando a moverla en círculos, siento como todo mi ser pide más de este infinito placer, que solo el me sabe provocar

-**Sasuke..ahhh..por..favor..no sigas-**

**-quieres que me detenga?- **y para molestar deja su mano quieta sobre mi erección-

**-NOO!!!- **

Sonríe y quita su mano, ni siquiera me da tiempo de reclamarle cuando siento sus labios sobre los míos y sus manos deslizándose por mis caderas bajando poco a poco el bóxer logrando por fin dejar mi erección libre de la tortuosa presión de la ropa. Esta vez sí puedo sentir cuando él se deshace también de la ropa que le queda, mis manos ya están en su nuca empujándolo más hacia mí, nuestras erecciones se rozan esta vez sin nada entre ellas y ahogo más de un gemido en su boca cuando de la nada toma mi erección y comienza a masturbarme. Un espasmo recorre todo mi cuerpo cuando siento como uno de sus dedos se adentra en mi, seguido poco después por un segundo y un tercero, logrando que mi entrada se dilate. Se separa de mí y suelta mi erección acomodándose entre mis piernas para poder comenzar a penetrarme, mi brazos caen a mi lado y me aferro a las sabanas en la cama mientras que mis piernas rodean su cintura y lo empujan haciendo que me penetre mas rápido- **estas algo...desesperado esta noche...ahh...no?..ngh..- **ahora su cuerpo está pegado al mío y siento como me ha llenado por completo, comienzo a mover mis caderas sin perder el tiempo sin necesidad de acostumbrarme a la intromisión. Después de todo, no es como si ambos fuéramos muy devotos a la castidad cuando estábamos juntos.

**-solo..apresurate...ahhh-**

**-como tu..ahhh…quieras...- **

Sale de mí casi por completo dejando la punta de su miembro dentro de mi antes de volver a arremeter y hacer que todos mis sentidos se concentren en lo que sucede ahora. Una y otra vez siento como se adentra en mí, brindándome todo el placer que no habíamos sentido ninguno de los dos en mucho tiempo.

**-AAHHH!!!...ahí Sasuke..otra vez..AHHHH- **mi espalda se arquea y puedo ver un su cara la sonrisa de satisfacción al haber encontrado el punto exacto dentro de mí, sigue penetrándome cada vez más fuerte y no puedo hacer nada mas que gritar de placer y entre jadeos decir su nombre -**mas rápido..ahhh...si!!..ahhh!!!- **siento como eleva una de mis piernas a su hombro y su mano toma mi miembro comenzando a masturbarlo al ritmo de las penetraciones, trato de mantener mis ojos abiertos pero el placer no me lo permite, siento en mi entrepierna como el final se acerca, y es ahora cuando quiero que esto no termine-**aaahhhh...SASUKE!!!!- **

-**Naruto!!!-**

Mi vista queda cegada por el placer y puedo sentir como Sasuke me llena con su semilla mientras la mía queda derramada entre nosotros.

**(Listo, aquí termina)**

Sale de mí y se deja caer a mi lado. Tardamos un poco en regular nuestras respiraciones, el éxtasis aun no desaparece de mi mente y a mi lado puedo escuchar su respiración mas tranquila, pero no sé si ya está dormido. Por más que lo intento el sopor y el cansancio me vencen y pronto me quedo dormido profundamente.

Ni siquiera se cuanto tiempo dormí cuando la luz se cuela por la ventana y me da de lleno en la cara, vaya manera de despertar. A mi mente regresan los recuerdos de ayer y abro los ojos al instante sentándome en la cama, sintiendo una punzada en el cuerpo, prueba de lo sucedido anoche.

-**Ya despertaste-**no es una pregunta es un afirmación, llevo mi vista hacia donde escuche la voz y veo a Sasuke recargado en el marco de la puerta en toda su gloria. Con solo una toalla en la cintura y todo el cuerpo mojado.-**ya era hora bella durmiente-**

**-...-**ok Naruto...habla de una vez!!!!...pero ahhhh no puedo quitarle los ojos de encima

-**te comió la lengua el ratón? Anoche parecía que no podías dejar de hablar- **se va a su cómoda y comienza a cambiarse sin molestarse en taparse. Como si tuviera algo que no le haya visto ya.

En mi mente hay mil y un preguntas que le quiero hacer, cada una de ellas mas indecorosa que la anterior. Pero en este momento solo puedo hacer que de mi boca salga un de ellas. Y creo es la má difícil

-**Porque?- **me mira y veo confusión en su rostro, se sienta en la orilla de la cama

**-Porque...qué?- **vamos, y se supone que él es el listo en la relación

**-Porque yo?-**

**-Oh...- **vaya hasta que entendió-**pensé que lo sabías-**

**-y cómo quieres que lo sepa?- **eso salió un poco más fuerte de lo que esperaba, y lo sé porque en su rostro se dibuja una mueca de dolor...y odio ser yo el que la causo

-**supongo que entonces ya tienes tu respuesta- **agacha su rostro...me gustaría decirle que no lo haga pero de mi boca no sale ningún sonido-**te dejo para que te vistas...iré a....preparar algo de café- **sale del cuarto y ni siquiera me deja hablar

-_vaya vaya, yo no podría haberlo hecho mejor- _y ahora que quiere Kyuubi- _que te parece si ahora salimos a darnos unos buenos morreos con Sai para terminar de hacerle el día perfecto al Uchiha?_

_-_**no sé qué te parece tan gracioso como para hacer estas bromitas- **aferro mi mano a la sabana, como tratando de hacer que sienta el dolor que yo mismo estoy sintiendo…pero no tengo tanta suerte con un objeto inanimado

-Q_ue tenias razón después de todo- _razón yo?? Ahora de que habla-_ el sexo no lo arregla todo, en este caso lo empeoro todo jajajajaja_

_**-**_**Eres de lo peor, ahora déjame en paz tengo que arreglar las cosas con Sasuke-**salgo de la cama y comienzo a buscar mi ropa, y eso me cuesta algo de trabajo, pero al final lo logro, me dirijo al baño para tomar una ducha, decido no tardarme más de lo necesario y en cuanto a cabo me visto deprisa y bajo la escaleras a paso rápido, llego a la cocina y lo veo sentado en la mesa viendo por la ventana con una taza de café —negro, no le gusta de otra manera— en su mano. Quiero ir hacia él a abrazarlo para no soltarlo jamás…pero mi cuerpo no reacciona y me quedo estático en la puerta, observando como tiene su mirada perdida en algún punto afuera, ni siquiera creo que se haya dado cuenta de que estoy aquí

-**No tienes que quedarte parado ahí, hay bastantes sillas aquí- **señala la silla frente a él sin dirigirme la vista y hasta ese momento reparo en la otra taza que está ahí. Mi cuerpo ahora si me hace caso y consigo ir hacia la silla sentándome tomando la taza con ambas manos y dirijo la mirada a ella, como si esta taza de café fuera de las cosas más interesantes en el mundo.

Ninguno de los dos habla durante un rato, pero al final es él quien rompe este silencio tan tenso

-**Sabes…al principio pensé que todo esto entre nosotros era claro- **alzo la vista con la esperanza de ver sus ojos y saber qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza, pero me decepciono cuando veo que aun mira por la ventana y no hace más movimiento que llevarse el café a la boca- **pensé que después de todo lo que paso, tú sabrías por que regrese-**

**-Sasuke…- ** quiero hablar pero el empieza a hablar de nuevo, parece como si estuviera hablando para sí mismo.

**-Pero hace dos semanas cuando te pedí que te casaras conmigo, lo único que pudiste decirme fue "no se". En cuanto lo dijiste pensé que era una de tus bromas….pero cuando te mire, y pude ver en tus ojos que no era ninguna broma, ni cuando salí del departamento trataste de detenerme- **ahora si me mira como tratando de ver más allá de mí rostro - **al principio no sabía que pensar, acaso había hecho algo para que no quisieras casarte conmigo, o acaso era que ya no me amabas como decías amarme; no sabía cuál de las dos podía ser más probable…conforme pasaron los días y no me buscabas entendí que era la segunda.-**no puedo creer que pensara eso, acaso todas esa palabras que le he dicho no le bastaron para entender qué mi mundo sin él no es nada, como quisiera decirle lo equivocado que esta, pero su mirada me dice que calle y lo escuche..como si necesitara decir todo lo que piensa para no sentirse de esa manera-**Pero ayer todo fue diferente, en la calle cuando me viste con Gaara, no supe que sentías ni que pensabas, no mostraste interés alguno en todo eso, después en la oficina de la Hokage fue cuando pude verte mortificado, como si en ese momento sí te importara lo que sucedía…y bueno lo que sucedió anoche y lo que sucedió esta mañana me tiene tan…confundido…y empiezo a odiar toda esta situación…ahora mismo no se qué piensas o sientes…antes con una mirada me bastaba para entenderte…pero ahora es como si todo tu ser tratara de ocultarme todo de ti- **regresa su mirada a la ventana, y puedo saber que de su parte la conversación termino, ha dicho todo lo que tenía que decir…ahora es mi turno de hablar, y ni siquiera sé como empezar

**-Sasuke- **vaya inicio. Tomo una de sus manos y siento como se altera ligeramente por el contacto, pero aun así no lo suelto- **mírame, onegai- **agito un poco su mano tratando de hacer que reaccione, y sí funciona, vuelve a poner su mirada en mí-**todo esto muy confuso para mí…después de todo, como es posible que tú quieras estar de esa manera con alguien como yo-ttebayo…si puedes tener a cualquier persona en tu vida con tan solo desearlo…porque me escoges a mí…no soy de ningún clan importante, no soy una persona con dinero, ni tengo un puesto importante en la aldea como Gaara, ni puedo ayudarte a cumplir tu último deseo de renacer tu can…no tengo nada de eso ni puedo ofrecerte nada más, pero aun así tu quieres estar conmigo, porque?- **

-**Porque….-**

**-y dime la verdad-**

**-tú eres…-**

**-No trates de no herir mis sentimientos- **de un solo movimiento suelta su mano de la mía y está atrás de mí abrazándome por el cuello y…riendo?-**estas…riéndote??? Te parece gracioso todo esto?**

-**No…tú eres el que me parece gracioso- **a no, eso sí que no. Trato de apartarlo pero solo consigo que se acerque más a mí.-**por eso te amo-**

**-Pero que te…-** pone su mano sobre mi boca, se acerca a mi oído y susurra

-**Te amo por lo que eres, Naruto, no por lo que tienes, nunca pienses de otra manera, ahora te lo diré lo más claro posible - **gira la silla donde estoy y recarga sus manos en los brazos de está—que hasta ese momento noto que tiene—, se agacha un poco de manera que nuestros rostros quedan a la misma altura al igual que nuestras miradas.-**Te amo por ser un dobe…MI dobe, por estar a mi lado a cada momento así como yo estoy a tu lado. Quiero poder ser lo suficientemente egoísta para poder decir que eres totalmente mío y de nadie más para siempre-**Si alguna vez me queje de su falta de romanticismo antes, retiro todo lo que he dicho hasta ahora. Mi mirada se desvía a una de sus manos que se adentra en su pantalón y saca una cajita negra -la misma caja que hace dos semanas atrás- y se inca frente a mí. Siento como en mi pecho mi corazón se acelera al volver a ver lo que hay dentro después de que abra la caja y saber qué es lo que sigue-**así que**, **Uzumaki Naruto, aceptarías casarte conmigo?- **

**-….- **por más que lo intento no puedo hacer que mi cerebro y mi boca se coordinen, aun puedo seguir escuchando en mi cabeza sus palabras. Tampoco logro desviar mi mirada de el anillo que me muestra, por su simplicidad en el diseño sé que debió haber costado una fortuna.

Y lo compro solo para mí.

Me quedo callado unos segundos más que parecen una eternidad en mi cabeza cuando por fin puedo alzar la vista y busco su mirada encontrando todo lo que necesitaba para responder, cierro mis ojos y no puedo evitar sonreír y hasta siento algo húmedo en mi mejilla.

Una lagrima.

Pero sé que no es de tristeza.

Esta es más bien de felicidad.

- **yo…también quiero ser egoísta-**

**-Eso es un sí?- ** ni siquiera necesito verlo para saber la sonrisa que se forma en su rostro al escuchar mi respuesta. Abro mis ojos al sentir que toma mi mano izquierda entre la suya

**-Sí Sasuke, quiero que todos sepan a quien le pertenece mi corazón- **sonríe y le da un beso a mi mano antes de tomar el anillo y deslizarlo en mi dedo.

_-Así o más cursi jajaja- _cállate Kyuubi

**-Bien, porque si no, estoy seguro de que dos chicas en Konoha están más que dispuestas a hacerte daño- **doschicas?- **no que yo lo fuera a permitir-**

**-de que hablas?- **suspira y parece como si le hubieran contado un chiste.

**-De nada- **se levanta y me da un beso en la frente-**ahora será mejor ir a ver a Tsunade pronto para empezar con los preparativos-**

**-Aja, y además hay que avisarles a todos-ttebayo- **ya estoy viendo las caras que pondrán Sakura e Ino al enterarse de la noticia

-**No creo que sea necesario, después de anoche creo que ya toda Konoha sabe lo que paso- **agacho un poco la cabezay me sonrojo al pensar en lo que puedan haber escuchado…porque no es que yo sea de lo más silencioso…pero tampoco es que Sasuke lo permita- **Dobe era broma, sabes que el distrito Uchiha está lejos de la aldea como para que se oiga algo-**

**-No fue gracioso-ttebayo- **hago un puchero y cruzo los brazos frente a mi pecho, se que aun estoy colorado por la pena.

Pero olvido todo eso cuando de nuevo siento que sus labios están sobre los míos

-**Sabes te ves muy lindo cuando haces pucheros- **me sonrojo y veo como sonríe ante eso- **y aun mas cuando te sonrojas-**me da otro beso y se va al refri-** espera en la cama en lo que preparo el desayuno, ya subo-**

Asiento, aun sabiendo que no me está viendo, me levanto y tomo mi taza dándole el primer trago, al instante puedo saborear el café descafeinado con 3 de azúcar que tanto me gusta, sonrió al pensar que después de todo Sasuke se tomo la molestia de prepararme el café como me gusta.

Llego a la habitación dejo la taza en la cómoda y lo primero que hago es cambiar las sabanas de la cama. Acomodo las almohadas contra la cabecera y me siento cruzando las piernas, subo mi mano a la altura de mi rostro y observo el anillo, aun no puedo creer que esto realmente este pasando.

Rio quedito y pienso que al final de todo, mi cuento de hadas si tiene un final feliz.

**XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX**

**Que les ha parecido??? Les gusto??? Ha quedado bien???**

**Dejen un RR porque como ya dije no saben cómo ayudan para saber si escribo bien o mal ^^U**

**O si de plano debería dejar de estar escribiendo jajaja…esperemos que no sea el caso .**


End file.
